In the Town of Forks
by jasper-emmett
Summary: Maya Winters, a seventeen year old girl at Forks High School, had never given much thought to the Cullens. She never really cared or wondered why they were so anti-social. But all changes when the new girl, Bella Swan, starts mingling with one of them.
1. Forks High

Another day of boring school, Maya Winters thought to herself. After getting out of her car, she looked up at the sky. Another day of rain, most likely. Forks, Washington was the rainiest town in America, but she loved it. She had always been one to favor the cold and rainy over hot and humid. She walked inside, greeting her friends when Mike Newton came up to her.

"Maya! Did you hear about that new girl?" He asked Maya as they walked into their classroom together.

Maya shook her head and hung her coat on the rack by the door. Of course she had. Everyone had. In Forks, there was always such a huge fuss over new students. Probably because no one would like to move here anyways. She had learned the girls name was Isabella Swan. She winced at herself knowing she'd die if her parents had given her such a god awful name. Bella seemed more right, less formal.

"Yes, Mike. Everyone has. Eric's even wanting to put her in the paper, god knows why. And Angela's helping him, shameful is what it is."

He laughed heartily and patted Maya on the shoulder. "Aw, My, your just jealous because for once the attentions off the beautiful Maya Winters and onto someone else."

She glared at Mike. She was known as one of the prettier at Forks High School. She had long, dark chocolate brown hair, pale skin, like most, and light blue eyes that just drew anyone in. But she knew that there were prettier at this school. The Cullens. She shuddered just thinking about them. How could anyone be that anti-social? She didn't understand. The Cullens were Carlisle and Esme Cullens' kids. Carlisle was the doctor in Forks, incredibly gifted and could hardly pass as older than 35. They adopted five kids, all teenagers. Their names are Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The strangest thing of all is, they were all TOGETHER. Emmett and Rosalie had a thing. Alice and Jasper, too. It was a strange thought. Even though they weren't blood related, it still weirded Maya out.

"That's not true, i just don't see what the big de.." Maya was cut off by the bell and they quickly found their lab table in Biology. She looked across the room at the only lab table with just one student. Edward Cullen. Edward was incredibly gorgeous, with bronze hair, pale skin. And he was the only one of the Cullens who were actually single. When they first came to the High School she had tried talking to him. No such luck. It was strange how he acted, but she didn't care enough to pry for details. Strangely enough, he turned and looked straight at her, as if she had said everything out loud. She looked at Mike, who was sitting on her left and copying what was written on the board. No, she hadn't said that out loud, Mike would've said something. She blew it off, and started copying down her own notes.


	2. New Girl

Another day of boring school, Maya Winters thought to herself. After getting out of her car, she looked up at the sky. Another day of rain, most likely. Forks, Washington was the rainiest town in America, but she loved it. She had always been one to favor the cold and rainy over hot and humid. She walked inside, greeting her friends when Mike Newton came up to her.

"Maya! Did you hear about that new girl?" He asked Maya as they walked into their classroom together.

Maya shook her head and hung her coat on the rack by the door. Of course she had. Everyone had. In Forks, there was always such a huge fuss over new students. Probably because no one would like to move here anyways. She had learned the girls name was Isabella Swan. She winced at herself knowing she'd die if her parents had given her such a god awful name. Bella seemed more right, less formal.

"Yes, Mike. Everyone has. Eric's even wanting to put her in the paper, god knows why. And Angela's helping him, shameful is what it is."

He laughed heartily and patted Maya on the shoulder. "Aw, My, your just jealous because for once the attentions off the beautiful Maya Winters and onto someone else."

She glared at Mike. She was known as one of the prettier at Forks High School. She had long, dark chocolate brown hair, pale skin, like most, and light blue eyes that just drew anyone in. But she knew that there were prettier at this school. The Cullens. She shuddered just thinking about them. How could anyone be that anti-social? She didn't understand. The Cullens were Carlisle and Esme Cullens' kids. Carlisle was the doctor in Forks, incredibly gifted and could hardly pass as older than 35. They adopted five kids, all teenagers. Their names are Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The strangest thing of all is, they were all TOGETHER. Emmett and Rosalie had a thing. Alice and Jasper, too. It was a strange thought. Even though they weren't blood related, it still weirded Maya out.

"That's not true, i just don't see what the big de.." Maya was cut off by the bell and they quickly found their lab table in Biology. She looked across the room at the only lab table with just one student. Edward Cullen. Edward was incredibly gorgeous, with bronze hair, pale skin. And he was the only one of the Cullens who were actually single. When they first came to the High School she had tried talking to him. No such luck. It was strange how he acted, but she didn't care enough to pry for details. Strangely enough, he turned and looked straight at her, as if she had said everything out loud. She looked at Mike, who was sitting on her left and copying what was written on the board. No, she hadn't said that out loud, Mike would've said something. She blew it off, and started copying down her own notes.


End file.
